


Returning

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill returns to Laura's quarters after a meeting.  He wasn't expecting the sight before him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Title: Returning  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: ~350  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Summary: Bill returns to Laura's quarters after a meeting.  He wasn't expecting the sight before him...

  


Bill couldn’t believe the sight before him.  President Roslin-- _Laura_ \--was touching herself.    He’d left her office just moments before.  She looked tired, so Bill said he was tired, ending their meeting.  He’d almost reached his raptor when he remembered something he meant to ask her.  It could have waited till the morning, but since he was already on Colonial One...

By the time he made it back to her office, she had retired to her quarters for the night.  Bill decided to turn around and return to Galactica, but he heard moaning.  Concern for his President ruled the moment, and Bill rushed into her living quarters.

The sight of her touching herself combined with her low moan, which sounded a lot like “Bill,” caused a tightening in his pants.  

He didn’t know how long he stood there watching, but his growl alerted her to his presence.

She looked at him.  “Hello, Admiral.”

He grunted a “Madame President.”

“You just gonna stand there, or do you wanna join in?”

He didn’t answer.  Instead, he moved toward her cot, pushed her hand away, and replaced it with his own.  He rubbed and flicked and lightly pinched her clit, with Laura instructing him--and moaning.

Bill felt her lower the zipper of his pants.  She pulled them down, and reached into his boxers.  Bill kept rubbing Laura, as she encased him in her hand.  It had been so long since anyone had done it for him, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.  He moaned her name, as she gently slid her hand along his length.  

“Laura, I’m gonna--”

“Let it go, Bill.”

He did.  Spurting into her hand.  The speed of his hand increasing against her clit.  She screamed his name as she came.

Bill cleaned Laura’s hand with his handkerchief and zipped up.  They both caught their breath.

When she was composed enough, Laura asked, “What did you need, Admiral?”

Bill smiled.  “I don’t remember.”

She smiled back.  “You’ll just have to come back in the morning, when you do.”   


Bill promised that he would, hoping all of their meetings would go as well.

  
  



End file.
